


Cold Hands

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, M/M, Not Fluff, be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: Draco writes a letter.





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I almost cried writing this. You have been warned.

Dear Harry  
I'm scared. I've been given a task by him.   
He wants me to kill someone.   
I have the mark now. It scars my arm with a curse that I inflicted  
I don't know what to do. My father expects me to do this.  
I am afraid that if I don't do what he says he will kill me and my mother.  
I don't care if I die. But I don't wan't my mother to be harmed.   
But I can't do it. I can't do what he asks.  
I spent my whole life making bad decisions.   
Perhaps if when we first met, I had put my petty beliefs to the side and just been nice to you.  
then maybe I could have done it differently.   
Put my pride aside and accepted the offer of protection.   
Now I find myself stuck, in a situation I can't get out of  
I see no escape.   
I want to leave.   
Perhaps I should.   
If you find this I guess I did.   
I hope my mother is okay.   
If you can help her please do.   
I should have told you I liked you.  
Really liked you.  
A Lot.  
I'm Sorry  
Draco

Harrys hands shook as he read the letter. It had been given to him by a silently sobbing Pansy. Harry sat next to Draco in the hospital wing. He had stopped breathing half an hour ago. But Harry had refused to let go of his hand. It still felt a little warm.


End file.
